La tête dans les étoiles
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: Accoudé dans un café, Luffy attend inlassablement, l'air rêveur, depuis plusieurs mois. Sanji l'observe tous les jours. Que peut-il bien attendre comme ça ? A quoi pense-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le ciel ? Mais il y a certaines affaires qui ne nous regardent pas et dont il vaut mieux ne pas s'intéresser. Il le saura maintenant. UA / ZoLu


Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment avec les tragédies, mais je trouve cela tellement bien ! Je crois que je déraille... Oui, je sais, j'suis sensée écrire la suite de "Mon Précieux One Piece", mais.. Comme je deviens monomaniaque quand il s'agit de cette fiction, je préfère avoir la tête au calme pour l'écrire et donc être en vacances ! Comme ça, vous aurez un chapitre encore plus magnifique ! Hu hu ! _(ou pas !)_

En attendant, je vous offre ça ! C'est presque 3 500 mots écrits avec **Orelsan** et sa chanson "Si Seul". _(c'est ce qui lui vaut son titre, d'ailleurs !)_ Je... à la base, j'avais juste envie de faire une discussion toute tranquille au coin d'un café, Luffy qui regarde la neige, d'un air rêveur et qui attend "pas grand chose de spécial". Du coup, ce "pas grand chose de spécial" est devenu.. ça. C'est un **POV Sanji**, donc la non description des sentiments et des ressentis de Luffy est tout à fait volontaire. J'aurais limite pu le faire à la première personne, mais.. honnêtement, quand c'est pas Luffy que je "fais parler", je me sens pas du tout à l'aise, donc non ! BREF !

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! Et même si vous n'aimez pas, je vous conseille bien de l'écouter avec la chanson, ça rajoute un petit truc ! _('fin c'est notre avis!)_

Sur ce, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des impressions !

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

**1**

Aujourd'hui, il fait froid. C'est une de ces longues journées d'hiver, de celles parmi lesquelles, quand on regarde au dehors, on ne peut être qu'ébloui par la blancheur du paysage. Il neige à gros flocons, toute la ville se revêt d'un manteau encore plus important que la veille et la vie semble se faire au ralenti. Dans les rues, rares sont les voitures qui circulent, les gens qui sortent. Mais quand ils y sont obligés, ils préfèrent marcher, sous d'épaisses couches de vêtements.

Derrière son comptoir, Sanji frotte ses mains dans le torchon de l'évier. Aujourd'hui, les clients n'affluent pas dans son café. Pourtant, comme tous les jours depuis des mois maintenant, _il_ est là. Toujours à la même place, dans le coin droit de la salle, la dernière table, contre la fenêtre. Il a commandé un jus de fruit, comme à chaque fois, mais il n'y a pas encore touché. Le menton au creux de la main, il regarde la neige tomber à l'extérieur, l'air rêveur. Il semble attendre quelque chose qui s'obstine à ne jamais arriver.

Chaque jour, Sanji le voit entrer, tout sourire. Il prenait sa commande au début, maintenant ce n'est plus la peine. Puis, plus les quarts d'heure passent, plus son sourire se décompose, passant du large croissant de lune à la simple esquisse et enfin, à une grimace parfois triste. Une heure et demi après être arrivé, il boit son verre d'une gorgée avant de partir, dieu seul savait où.

Le propriétaire du café ne connaît rien de ce gamin, hormis ses habitudes en ces lieux, pas même son nom. Il a l'âge d'aller au lycée, mais ne porte aucun uniforme. Il ne parle jamais, ou presque, il a l'air d'être pourtant expressif. Il se réserve. Il se contente d'attendre. Une petite amie ? Un copain ? Un parent ? Sanji n'en sait rien. Mais chaque jour, c'est la même chose, quand il croise ses prunelles sombres, il a l'intarissable envie de savoir ce qui se cache derrière, l'envie de le connaître et, si jamais c'est dans ses cordes, pourquoi pas de l'aider.

L'adolescent soupire longuement. Une esquisse compatissante se dessine sur les lèvres du blond. Il regarde l'heure. Son unique client de la matinée va bientôt le quitter.

Alors, il allume une cigarette, se fait couler un café et s'approche de la table du garçon, qui est tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne le remarque même pas. Le patron du lieu s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Le rêveur sursaute et lève les yeux vers lui, lui offrant un large sourire.

«- **Je peux ?** Demande Sanji en désignant la banquette en face de son client.

- **Ouais, bien sûr !**»

Tout comme il le pressentait, ce gamin est expressif et visiblement ouvert. Sanji s'assied donc, l'autre est retourné à sa contemplation, mais il semble absorbé par tout autre chose que la neige qui tombe.

Le blond fume et prend le temps de détailler le plus régulier de ses clients. Une taille moyenne, un physique banal et une touffe de cheveux bruns en bataille, une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche, l'air assez débraillé avec les couches de vêtements trop grands pour lui qu'il a empilé pour plus de chaleur, visiblement sans trop de goût.

«- **Tu veux peut-être un café ?** Propose le patron. **Ce serait mieux que de l'ananas.**»

Le petit brun pose à nouveau ses yeux onyx sur lui, sourit et secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

«- **Ton jus d'ananas c'est le meilleur !** »

« Ton » ? Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Sanji, amusé par le naturel de l'adolescent. Il souffle un peu de fumée et tapote le cul de sa cigarette pour en faire tomber les cendres dans le cendrier.

«- **Ouais, je sors toujours mon meilleur cru pour les bons clients.** Plaisante-t-il, stupidement. »

Le brun ne semble pas comprendre la petite blague, il penche la tête sur le côté et le regarde en clignant des yeux. Puis, c'est comme si un éclair le frappe, il sursaute un peu, sort précipitamment son portable de sa poche. Il ouvre avec maladresse et angoisse le clapet du mobile, mais l'instant d'après, il affiche une moue déçue. Cette fois, c'est Sanji qui lui lance un regard interrogatif, la tête inclinée. Son client range son portable et se lève, remettant sur son crâne son cache-oreille en fausse fourrure.

«- **Je dois y aller !** Lance-t-il, étrangement joyeux comparé à la mine déconfite qu'il vient d'afficher. **A demain. **»

Sanji n'est pas dupe, il sait que c'est un masque que le plus jeune se forge alors, il veut le retenir, l'empêcher de partir, mais il a à peine le temps de se retourner que la porte claque, amenant avec elle ce doux son de cloche annonçant les entrées et les sorties. Quel dommage, il a oublié son porte-feuille. Le patron le prend alors pour le ranger derrière le comptoir, mais la tentation et la curiosité l'accompagnent dans ses quelques pas et lui rient au nez.

**2**

Le lendemain, Luffy n'est pas là. Luffy, c'est le nom de ce petit morceau d'homme qui vient chaque matin. Sanji l'a découvert la veille, alors qu'il succombait un seul instant à ses vices. Il n'a pas appris grand chose, il n'a pas cherché grand chose non plus. Il souhaitait juste un nom et il l'a eu.

Maintenant, il aimerait bien revoir sa frimousse, comme chaque jour depuis des mois, mais le garçon a déjà plus d'une demi-heure de retard et il ne viendra certainement plus.

Sanji se force à sourire en acceptant le payement d'un client alors qu'un autre quitte déjà le café. Du coin de l'oeil, il lorgne l'endroit favori du plus régulier de ses clients. Comme s'il peut apparaître à cet endroit à n'importe quel instant. Le temps de penser au jeune garçon, Sanji se retrouve seul dans son café.

La neige n'est vraiment pas bonne pour ses affaires décidément. La veille, il n'a servit qu'une dizaine de personnes et ne pense pas en faire plus aujourd'hui. L'envie de fermer le café pour rentrer chez lui lui traverse l'esprit. Il soupire et va débarrasser l'une des seules tables de la matinée.

C'est alors que le son caractéristique de la cloche accrochée à la porte le fait sursauter. Une respiration éradique l'intrigue, mais c'est la voix essoufflée de Luffy qui le décide à se retourner.

«- **Est ce qu'il est venu ?! Il est arrivé ?!** Demande le petit brun, tout paniqué.»

Sanji ne répond rien, il reste bouche-bée car il ne comprend pas, il est.. interloqué. Son client préféré est finalement venu, mais, qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver?

Le pauvre garçon semble s'être durement battu. Sa lèvre est ouverte, son nez laisse s'échapper un filet de sang et par endroit, ses vêtements sont déchirés.

L'adolescent renifle un peu et essuie négligemment son nez dans sa manche. La voix du blond se débloque enfin dans sa gorge, alors qu'il abandonne les tasses qu'il est en train de débarrasser pour s'avancer vers lui.

«- **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**»

C'est au tour de Luffy de ne rien répondre, il fait quelques pas dans le café, regarde toutes les tables d'un air inquiet, paniqué et triste. Que peut-il bien avoir ? Que cherche-t-il ainsi ?

«- **Il n'est pas venu ?** Questionne-t-il à nouveau.»

Sanji ne comprend pas, ni sa question, ni son attitude angoissée.

«- **Qui ?**

**- Zoro ! Il est grand, les cheveux verts ! Il a dit qu'il viendrait. Je veux pas le manquer...**»

Alors c'est ça qu'il attend tous les jours à sa table ? C'est ce type ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi l'attend-il ainsi ? Des tonnes de questions se bouscule dans l'esprit du tenancier du café alors qu'il se gratte le front avec perplexité.

Un type aux cheveux verts ? Ça ne fait remonter à sa mémoire qu'un vague souvenir, il l'avait peut-être vu il y a quelques temps déjà, mais en tout cas, si une personne pareille été venue aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas pu l'oublier.

«- **Non, il n'est pas venu.** Répondit-il finalement en faisant le tour du comptoir. »

Le blond récupère quelques affaires et revient vers le gamin, que la réponse a fait soupirer de soulagement et de déception. Le stress s'en allant l'a fait bêtement tomber sur les fesses, mais il grimace légèrement de douleur quand son poignet touche le sol. Sanji s'approche alors et l'aide à se relever, lui offrant un doux sourire.

«- **J'ai rien pour te soigner ici. Je vais fermer le café pour aujourd'hui alors je vais au moins te conduire à l'hôpital, d'accord ?**»

Oui, c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire pour lui, le pauvre a l'air d'en avoir vu des bonnes ce matin et même si le blond a du mal à se l'avouer, il s'inquiète pour ce petit morceau d'homme. Mais ce ne semble pas au goût de ce dernier, qui secoue vivement la tête à la négative, un large sourire sur ses lèvres enflées et ensanglantées qui se veut rassurant.

«- **Non, c'est bon, c'est pas grand chose ! Les autres ont fini pire que ça !** S'esclaffe le petit brun, étrangement jovial.»

Les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillent d'eux-même et il regarde un moment le plus jeune rigoler en silence. Décidément, il est plein de surprises. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, d'être un bagarreur téméraire. En fait, avec l'allure que lui donnent ses vêtements un peu trop grands et son attitude générale, il semble plutôt frêle, un peu bébête, le genre de type qu'il suffit de bousculer pour le faire tomber à terre. Mais il a visiblement de la réserve.

Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du patron.

«- **Viens au moins avec moi, j'aurais mauvaise conscience si je te laisse comme ça.**»

A demi vrai, en fait, c'est plus qu'une simple histoire de conscience. Dans l'esprit de Sanji, il ne comprend pourquoi, mais il se fait un devoir de l'aider. C'est simplement hors de question de le laisser comme ça, il a envie de lui apporter son soutien, de le connaître d'avantage, peut-être de l'aider aussi, à retrouver ce fameux Zoro. Dont le nom sonnait de manière familière à ses oreilles.

Mais ce gamin n'a pas l'air de vouloir embêter le monde avec ses histoires, qui sait s'il acceptera de s'ouvrir. Peut-être esquivera-t-il tout bonnement l'invitation et fuira, pour ne plus revenir, cette fois ?

Cette hypothèse frôle à peine l'esprit du propriétaire des lieux que son client accepte la proposition avec un sourire toujours aussi joyeux.

Alors sans plus attendre, il ferme la boutique et rentre chez lui. Sur le trajet, le petit brun est étonnamment silencieux. Il regarde le ciel, les immeubles. Parfois, il s'amuse bêtement à donner des coups de pieds dans la neige en ricanant.

Sanji l'observe sans rien dire. Il ne sait pas par quoi commencer pour lui parler. Lui qui est réputé pour être un beau-parleur, un dragueur de première classe, qui a toujours la phrase clichée à sortir pour ces dames en soirée, il se retrouve muet face à un gosse. Il soupire doucement, recrachant la fumée de cigarette qu'il vient d'aspirer quand soudain, Luffy s'arrête et examine le lieu autour de lui.

«- **Je connais cet endroit !** S'exclame-t-il.»

Sanji arque un sourcil. C'est un endroit comme un autre, une avenue assez large, traversée par des centaines de personnes chaque jour, cela n'a rien de vraiment exceptionnel, surtout s'il vient tous les jours au café. Il est forcément obligé de passer par ici. Mais peut-être que c'est autre chose. Un rapport avec ce type aux cheveux verts? Il vit dans le coin?

«- **Ce Zoro dont tu as parlé, il habite pas dans le quartier par hasard?** Demande le blond.

- **Je crois.. Je suis allé qu'une fois chez lui, je me souviens plus trop. C'était ici ?!**

**- Mais c'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question !**»

Son exclamation fait éclater de rire le plus jeune qui reprend sa marche avec plus d'ardeur. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Sanji est obligé de l'arrêter, alors qu'il est largement en train de dépasser le bâtiment où vit le tenancier du café. Luffy ricane encore et pousse un sifflement admiratif devant la façade de l'immeuble. Le blond préfère jouer la carte de la modestie. C'est plus beau de l'extérieur et les appartements n'ont rien de luxueux, ça ne paye pas de mine, mais c'est plutôt confortable et bon marché. Il avait fait une affaire en dégotant ce logement en dépit du fait que cela était dû à un tragique concours de circonstance. Mais ne dit-on pas que le malheureux des uns fait le bonheur des autres ?

En y repensant, une sorte de pincement le prend au niveau du cœur, mais il n'y tient pas compte.

Il arrive enfin devant sa porte, en ouvre la serrure et fait entrer son invité, redevenu silencieux et observateur. Luffy s'empresse de faire le tour du salon dans lequel il vient d'arriver, il regarde tout, les meubles, la décoration, alors que Sanji est directement allé chercher une petite trousse de secours dans la salle de bain. Quand il revient, le petit brun est assis au bord du canapé et examine encore la pièce d'un air des plus soucieux.

«- **Quelque chose ne va pas?**»

En l'entendant, l'adolescent cesse de froncer les sourcils et lui offre un grand sourire. Encore un masque...

«- **Si, ça va. Mais, c'est bizarre, je me sens tout nostalgique.**»

A ses paroles, Sanji se fige soudainement, c'est comme si son cœur rate un battement et ses doigts se crispent sur la petite boîte qu'il tient entre ses mains. Non. Un flash lui revint en mémoire. C'est juste impossible... ça ne se peut pas, hein ? Il déglutit. D'un côté, ça expliquerait peut-être son insatiable envie de l'aider, mais... mais...

Luffy secoue sa main intacte devant les yeux du propriétaire de l'appartement, lui lançant un regard inquiet. Il secoue la tête.

«- **J'étais dans mes pensées.** S'excuse-t-il en ouvrant la boîte. »

Sa réponse provoque un ricanement chez le gamin qu'il commence alors à soigner comme il peut. Il est maladroit car il a d'avantage l'habitude de soigner ses propres plaies qui ne sont guère plus que quelques coupures aux doigts, faites quand il cuisine, les jours où il est vraiment mal. Le laissant faire, Luffy se met à lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi, mais il parle surtout de ce dénommé Zoro. Des étoiles lui montent dans les yeux et il prend peu à peu un air tout à fait rêveur et nigaud. Et plus il mentionne son nom, plus les palpitations de Sanji se dérèglent et le mettent étrangement mal à l'aise. Il avale difficilement sa salive et, après avoir serré un bandage autour du poignet endolori de l'adolescent, lui propose une boisson d'une voix mal assurée.

Après sa confirmation, il s'en retourne dans la cuisine, où il se permet de soupirer profondément pour la énième fois. Bon sang comme il aimerait se fourvoyer. Et se doit très certainement être le cas, c'est ce qu'il ne cesse de se répéter et d'espérer du moins. Après tout, comment ce gamin pourrait être aussi joyeux si c'était le cas ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être une lumière, mais quand même...

Une vive exclamation le fait sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. Alors, les tasses de boissons fumantes en main, il se précipite dans le séjour où il trouve un Luffy tout étonné et désappointé, qu'il interroge du regard.

« - **Je suis déjà venu ici, j'suis sûr !** S'écrie le jeune garçon.»

Le cœur de Sanji se serre et il cache mal une grimace. Merde... Plus le temps passe, plus il est désespérément sûr de lui et cela le met mal à l'aise. Mais il ne laisse rien paraître, il se contente de hausser les épaules.

«- **C'est un appart banal, c'est tout.** Baragouine-t-il en tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud à l'adolescent.

- **Mais c'est exactement comme chez Zoro ! C'est la même vue ! On dirait l'appartement de Zoro !** Rétorque celui-ci en pointant la fenêtre, une moue contrariée sur le visage. Il dit la vérité et est vexé qu'on doute ainsi de lui.»

Dans la poitrine du blond, quelque chose cède, en même temps que le mug de céramique qui éclate sur le sol. Un simple juron franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'affaire d'une main tremblante à ramasser les débris trempant dans le café noir. Il se stoppe quand il aperçoit les doigts de Luffy et relève la tête.

«- **Ça a pas l'air d'aller ! T'es tout pâle !** Remarque le petit brun.»

Sa voix se bloque dans la gorge alors qu'il sent comme une boule s'y former lentement mais sûrement. Il ne veut pas être celui qui devait lui annoncer cette nouvelle, ce n'est pas à lui de le faire.

L'adolescent, visiblement intrigué par le silence de Sanji, penche la tête sur le côté en une moue sceptique et approche son visage du sien. Le blond lui, cherche quelque chose à dire, une excuse à balancer pour éviter d'avoir à faire cette révélation trop lourde pour lui.

Il est sauvé par la sonnerie de téléphone de Luffy, qui, comme la veille, s'empresse avec un vain espoir de vérifier ses messages. Mais la même expression profondément déçue et attristée finit par se dessiner sur ses traits et il se redresse.

«- **Encore ça... Désolé, il faut que j'y aille** S'excuse-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. **Merci beaucoup pour tout ! Ton chocolat chaud est vraiment super !**»

Sanji veut qu'il reste, mais il est d'un côté soulagé en entendant la porte claquer. Il se laisse alors tomber sur les fesses et pousse un profond soupir avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires, cela ne le regarde absolument pas et de surcroît, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il a juste saisi une occasion qui se présentait.

Il ricane nerveusement en recrachant sa fumée. Franchement, il n'imaginait pas du tout pouvoir se reprendre en pleine face les conséquences d'un accident qui ne le concernait pas le moins du monde.

Il faut croire que le monde est vraiment petit. Mais il lui faut se reprendre. Alors il secoue la tête.

Pourtant, bien que décidé, un léger pincement continue d'accompagner les battements de son cœur.

**3**

Aujourd'hui, le soleil commence à bercer les nuages encore épais du ciel hivernal, réchauffant doucement les rues plus que partiellement enneigées de la ville. La vie a repris son cours, lentement mais avec assurance. Les clients sont déjà plus nombreux dans les boutiques et le café de Sanji ne fait pas exception. Et au sein même du petit établissement, la présence du plus régulier des clients est également de mise. Luffy est là. Toujours à la même place, dans le coin droit de la salle, la dernière table, contre la fenêtre. Le menton au creux de la main, il profite des rayons du soleil à l'extérieur, l'air rêveur.

Chaque jour, Sanji le voit entrer, tout sourire. Les premiers temps, il prenait sa commande, mais ce n'est plus la peine depuis longtemps. Puis, plus les quarts d'heure passent, plus son sourire se décompose, passant du large croissant de lune à la simple esquisse et enfin, à une grimace parfois triste. Une heure et demi après être arrivé, il boit son verre d'une gorgée avant de partir, dieu seul savait où.

Il attend Zoro, inlassablement depuis près de trois mois. Il guette sa venue, encore aujourd'hui car Sanji n'a pas eu le courage de lui avouer que ses attentions sont dénuées de toute utilité et vides de sens. Zoro ne viendra jamais, le blond le sait plus que bien et il l'a apprit à ses dépends.

Il y a trois mois, il a racheté un appartement non loin de son café, il a juste pensé « quelle aubaine ! » et n'a écouté que d'une oreille distraite l'agent immobilier lui annoncer que la raison de la vente d'un bien dans un « quartier pourtant assez prisé » n'était due qu'au fait que le précédent propriétaire venait de succomber suite à un accident de la route. Sanji se fichait bien de ce «Roronoa Zoro » qui n'avait pas eu de chance. Aujourd'hui, ce nom lui fait venir une étrange boule dans la gorge. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, il vient discuter un petit peu avec le jeune amant du malchanceux qui l'attend encore.

Mais, refuse-t-il d'admettre sa mort ou bien n'est-il simplement pas au courant ? Sanji n'en sait absolument rien. Et s'il avait su, il aurait nettement préféré ne rien connaître de ce petit morceau d'homme.


End file.
